A web application may be adapted to deliver a user experience that is customized based on a variety of target parameters. Such target parameters may include, for example, a country or other geographic region, language, or type of computing device associated with a user of the web application. In some instances, a wide range of such delivery targets may need to be serviced by a single platform or global instance of the web application system. For example, a web application system may need to manage relatively large combinations of various target parameters for purposes of internationalization and localization. Such a system may include a multitude of properties that need to be configured for different target users. Such properties may be configured based on configuration options that specify the most appropriate target language or other visual branding to use for each incoming user request as well as tailoring the set of application features exposed to the target user.
However, existing systems for internationalization and localization use property systems that have fixed/static hierarchy levels for specifying configuring application properties (e.g., language, country or other localization parameters). Existing systems also limit the number of hierarchy levels that can be defined. Consequently, such conventional systems cannot adequately handle relatively large numbers of parameter combinations needed to support a wide range of delivery targets.